disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Suite Life of Boys On Deck episodes
There's a List of Suite Life On Deck episodes on Disney Channel from March 11, 2005 to May 6, 2011. Season 1 (2005-2006) # Hotel Hangout March 11, 2005 # The Fairest of Them All March 18, 2005 # Maddie Checks In March 25, 2005 # Hotel Inspector April 1, 2005 # Grounded on the 23rd Floor April 8, 2005 # The Prince and the Plunger April 15, 2005 # Footloser April 22, 2005 # A Prom Story May 6, 2005 # Band in Boston May 20, 2005 # Cody Goes to Camp June 6, 2005 # To Catch a Thief June 18, 2005 # It's a Mad Mad Mad Hotel July 15, 2005 # Poor Little Rich Girl July 22, 2005 # Cookin' with Romeo and Juliet July 29, 2005 # Rumors August 14, 2005 # Big Hair and Baseball August 28, 2005 # Rock Star in the House September 17, 2005 # Smart and Smarterer September 24, 2005 # The Ghost of Suite 613 October 14, 2005 # Dad's Back November 26, 2005 # Christmas at the Tipton December 10, 2005 # Kisses and Basketball December 31, 2005 # Pilot Your Own Life January 6, 2006 # Crushed January 13, 2006 # Commercial Breaks January 20, 2006 # Boston Holiday January 27, 2006 Season 2 (2006-2007) # 27 Odd Couples February 3, 2006 # 28 French 101 February 10, 2006 # 29 Day Care February 17, 2006 # 30 Heck's Kitchen February 24, 2006 # 31 Free Tippy March 3, 2006 # 32 Forever Plaid March 20, 2006 # 33 Election March 21, 2006 # 34 Moseby's Big Brother March 22, 2006 # 35 Birds and Birdhouses March 23, 2006 # 36 Not So Suite 16 March 24, 2006 # 37 Twins at the Tipton March 31, 2006 # 38 Neither a Borrower nor a Speller Bee April 14, 2006 # 39 Bowling April 28, 2006 # 40 A Kept Man May 19, 2006 # 41 Suite Smell of Excess June 2, 2006 # 42 Going for the Gold June 10, 2006 # 43 Boston Tea Party June 30, 2006 # 44 Have a Nice Trip July 7, 2006 # 45 Ask Zack July 15, 2006 # 46 That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana July 28, 2006 # 47 What the Hey? August 5, 2006 # 48 Midsummer's Nightmare August 11, 2006 # 49 Lost in Translation August 19, 2006 # 50 Volley Day September 8, 2006 # 51 Loosely Ballroom September 22, 2006 # 52 Scary Movie October 13, 2006 # 53 Ah! Wilderness! November 10, 2006 # 54 Birdman of Boston November 24, 2006 # 55 Nurse Zack December 8, 2006 # 56 Club Twin January 6, 2007 # 57 Risk it All January 27, 2007 # 58 Nugget of History February 23, 2007 # 59 Mininature Golf March 2, 2007 # 60 Health and Fitness March 16, 2007 # 61 Back in the Game April 6, 2007 # 62 Suite Life Goes Hollywood April 20, 2007 # 63 I Want My Mummy May 18, 2007 # 64 Aptitude June 2, 2007 Season 3 (2007-2008) # 65 Graduation June 23, 2007 # 66 Summer of Our Discontent June 30, 2007 # 67 Sink or Swim July 8, 2007 # 68 Super Twins July 15, 2007 # 69 Who's the Boss? July 22, 2007 # 70 Baggage July 29, 2007 # 71 Sleepover Suite August 5, 2007 # 72 The Arwin that Came to Dinner August 12, 2007 # 73 Lip Synchin' in the Rain August 19, 2007 # 74 First Day of High School August 26, 2007 # 75 Of Clocks and Contracts September 15, 2007 # 76 Airwinstein September 29, 2007 # 77 Team Tipton October 27, 2007 # 78 Orchestra November 10, 2007 # 79 A Tale of Two Houses November 24, 2007 # 80 Tiptonline December 15, 2007 # 81 Foiled Again February 1, 2008 # 82 Romancing the Phone April 19, 2008 # 83 Benchwarmers July 19, 2008 # 84 Doin' Time in Suite 2330 August 9, 2008 # 85 Let Us Entertain You August 16, 2008 # 86 Mr. Tipton Comes to Visit September 1, 2008 Season 4 (2008-2009) # 87 Suite Life Sets Sail September 19, 2008 # 88 Parrot Island September 26, 2008 # 89 Broke 'N' Yo-Yo October 3, 2008 # 90 The Kidney of the Sea October 10, 2008 # 91 Showgirls October 17, 2008 # 92 International Dateline October 24, 2008 # 93 It's All Greek to Me November 7, 2008 # 94 Sea Monster Mash November 14, 2008 # 95 Flowers and Chocolate November 21, 2008 # 96 Boo You December 5, 2008 # 97 Sea Harmony December 12, 2008 # 98 The Mommy and the Swami January 9, 2009 # 99 Maddie on Deck January 16, 2009 # 100 When In Rome January 23, 2009 # 101 Shipnotized January 30, 2009 # 102 Mom and Dad On Deck February 20, 2009 # 103 The Wrong Stuff March 27, 2009 # 104 Splash and Trash April 17, 2009 # 105 Mulch Ado About Nothing May 1, 2009 # 106 Crusin' for a Brusin' June 5, 2009 # 107 Double Crossed July 17, 2009 Season 5 (2009-2010) # 108 The Spy Who Shoved Me August 7, 2009 # 109 Alakascram! August 14, 2009 # 110 In the Line of Duty August 21, 2009 # 111 Kitchen Casanova September 4, 2009 # 112 Smarticle Particles September 11, 2009 # 113 Family Thais September 18, 2009 # 114 Goin' Bananas September 25, 2009 # 115 Lost at Sea October 2, 2009 # 116 Roomies October 16, 2009 # 117 Crossing Jordin October 23, 2009 # 118 Bermuda Triangle November 13, 2009 # 119 Beauty and the Fleeced November 20, 2009 # 120 The Swede Life December 4, 2009 # 121 Mother of the Groom January 8, 2010 # 122 The Defiant Ones January 15, 2010 # 123 Any Given Fantasy January 22, 2010 # 124 Rollin' With the Holmies January 29, 2010 # 125 Can You Dig It? February 12, 2010 # 126 London's Apprentice February 26, 2010 # 127 Once Upon a Suite Life March 5, 2010 # 128 Marriage 101 March 12, 2010 # 129 Model Behavior March 26, 2010 # 130 Rock the Kasbah April 16, 2010 # 131 I Brake for Whales April 23, 2010 # 132 Seven Seas News May 7, 2010 # 133 Starship Tipton May 14, 2010 # 134 Mean Chicks June 11, 2010 # 135 Breakup In Paris June 18, 2010 Season 6 (2010-2011) # 136 Silent Treatment July 2, 2010 # 137 Rat Tale July 9, 2010 # 138 So You Think You Can Date? July 16, 2010 # 139 My Oh Maya July 23, 2010 # 140 Das Boots July 30, 2010 # 141 Bon Voyage August 20, 2010 # 142 Computer Date August 27, 2010 # 143 Party On! September 10, 2010 # 144 Love and War September 24, 2010 # 145 The Ghost and Mr. Martin October 8, 2010 # 146 Trouble In Tokyo October 15, 2010 # 147 Senior Ditch Day October 22, 2010 # 148 My Sister's Keeper November 5, 2010 # 149 Frozen November 27, 2010 # 150 A London Carol December 3, 2010 # 151 The Play's the Thing January 7, 2011 # 152 Twister January 16, 2011 # 153 Snakes on a Boat March 4, 2011 # 154 Prom Night March 18, 2011 # 155 The Suite Life Movie March 25, 2011 # 156 Graduation On Deck May 6, 2011 Category:Article stub Category:Candidates for deletion